


Prompto Loves Chcobos! (Chapter two of I Will Love You To The End Of Time)

by MazeFantasy15



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gay, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Noctis is horny, Prompto is oblivious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 11:02:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13925787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MazeFantasy15/pseuds/MazeFantasy15
Summary: Chapter two, prompto rides a chocobo, noct is a total sweetheart.





	Prompto Loves Chcobos! (Chapter two of I Will Love You To The End Of Time)

Chapter Two

They left the house about 11, just hoping it wasn’t too busy on the road. Prompto asked noct if he could drive, as it was his birthday, the sweetheart raven said yes.

Since they were staying in noct’s lestallum house, the drive wasn’t that long, but because prompto wanted to make the most of it, he decided to go the long way round. 

Halfway through the drive, when they were by the coast, prompto said nervously  
“Noct? Can we get some pics of you standing on the rocks by the sea?”

Noct agreed without hesitation, prompto suddenly came to a stop on the side of the road in the regalia, with a bit of sharpness in his actions, noct just smiled, but decided to just keep an eye on him. 

After a very fun photo session, ending with prompto accidentally slipping on some moss and receiving a small but sore bruise on his buttocks, noct decided he would drive, after all, he would be able to kiss it better later. 

A few weeks ago Noctis called Wiz, asking if they wouldn’t mind decorating the ranch, in celebration of promptos birthday. No surprise he said yes, and as noct pulled into the ranch, it seemed his effort paid off.

“Happy Birthday Prompto!” Everyone who worked at the ranch shouted out to the now shocked and excited young blonde, who thanked them all and said the place looked fabulous.

As they began walking to find Wiz, Noctis slapped prompto on the left buttcheek,  
Receiving a small but adorable squeal of pleasure, and a kiss on the cheek from  
prompto to noct, which everybody saw, but to no surprise the lovers didn’t care.

Prompto chose out the fluffiest chocobo, who was also another gift noct was planning to get when they were married and living in a small, comfy cottage somewhere in Leide. 

After multiple races, and Noctis purposefully letting prompto win every single race, but he kept saying to himself he would be able to get him back later that day, and in a very intimate way.

After working up a huge apetite, and millions of pictures took of prompto with the chocobo, they decided to leave. Noctis told prompto to wait in the car, as he had something to do, Noctis quickly ran to Wiz, and asked him to reserve the chocobo prompto chose, as he was going to propose to him and wanted to give him the chocobo as a gift. Wiz agreed and said he needed a deposit for said chocobo, noct handed him over 750 Gil, hoping it would be enough, not that he was short of money just if prompto ever found out he spent that much money on him he would be furious.

Noctis ran to the car, and hopped in with His precious boy. Prompto didn’t ask what he did, assuming that he just got him another present, or called Specs or something. 

When prompto fell asleep, Noctis called Iggy, and gave him a list of things prompto wanted and told him to go out and get them, and that he had a large sum of Gil hidden, and that he could use that to pay. 

Prompto woke up just as they pulled into the car park in lestallum, and noct said “wake up prom, were almost home and I can already smell Iggy’s cooking” prompto smiled with content, looking forward to the delicious meal that awaits him.


End file.
